Grimm Passions
by Anonymous02
Summary: In the darkest halls of a hellish school of nightmares, one normal man finds a monster to comfort him in the dark...and maybe something more. (Companion piece to "My Abominable Monster Classmates Can't Be This Cute")


**Warning: Explicit Sexual Content Ahead. 18+ readers _only_.**

**A/N: Special thanks to Mallobaude, Burkion, and Lightningstrxu, who dared me to make this.**

* * *

Jaune...was late.

This was unusual, given that as far as Weiss remembered, he had never late before. Usually he actually beat her there, and she would find him busily moving about, preparing food. Normally the kitchen that he and Weiss had essentially monopolized for the purposes of preparing their meals was aflutter with activity, and the decadent aromas of human foods.

But today the kitchen was barren and empty. The only thing of note in the room was one woman sitting at a table, staring at the clock with an annoyed expression.

Her head rested on a raised fist, and every so often, a quiet sigh emanated out of the woman's white lips.

Finally, she huffed in annoyance, and stood up suddenly, and began to rummage around the kitchen's refrigerator, her red eyes and black sclera scanning the shelves before pulling out some strips of pig that Jaune had labeled "Bacon", as well as some bread, and fruit. Her hands were about to grab the egg carton when she froze and went back to dropping the food unceremoniously on the counter.

She began sifting through it, placing the toast in the toaster, washing the fruit in the sink, and getting the bacon out. The only thing that slowed her movements was the need to stop and pierce the plastic packaging on the bacon with the horn on her head, before gently widening the hole until she could pull out the slabs of meat.

Weiss was also slowed by her huffs of annoyance, and how her head swiveled to the doorway every time a sound in the hallway passed through her ears.

Her scowl became more pronounced as she kept cooking, before finally, just as she was laying the bacon on the stove, her target of her annoyance walked in.

Jaune walked in quickly, dropping his weapon on a nearby table with uncharacteristic roughness. The clang of ancient steel echoed through the room, and Jaune stormed over to the refrigerator, rummaging through and pulling out eggs to cook.

"And where exactly, have you been?" Weiss said testily.

Jaune rolled his eyes at that, and his tone was rough around the edges.

"Nowhere, now leave me alone, Weiss."

Weiss noticed that something was..._off_…about the boy. She couldn't tell what if was, but she just knew that being around him make her ethereally white skin tingle. Jaune normally made everyone feel unusual, but something about him today was different. She could _feel _it.

And the feeling only got more intense when she talked to him.

So, like any good scientists, she began to needle him more. Besides, he was _late_. He made her start the preparations today, and that needed...discouragement.

"Oh no, Jaune! I showed up at our agreed time, like always, and you weren't there! Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Jaune's expression was a bit more sour as he started cracking eggs.

"I didn't do _anything_, I was just a little late. Now do you mind leaving me alone? I'm kind of having a bad day."

The feeling, the heady one that tingled her nerves, intensified slightly. She moved slightly, and confirmed, that yes, it was definitely coming from him.

And it had gotten stronger when she pressed him for details. Her black and red eyes narrowed.

"What. Were. You. Doing." she said insistently. And on a whim, when he refused to look up at her words, she added her horn to her verbal interrogation, nudging his hand up slightly as he tried dropping onto the pan.

The rather predictable result was the egg splattering over him, and not her. The less predictable one was that the tingling feeling increased.

"Weiss, what the hell!" He said angrily.

"You weren't paying the proper attention I am due." She said haughtily, as if that justified the mess she made, and backed up for Jaune to clean it up.

Jaune was very well aware of what Weiss wanted, and raised an eyebrow at her, before a small scowl slipped onto his face and he stepped on the egg yolk purposefully, spreading it further on the floor before he rolled his eyes and went back to dropping more eggs into the pan.

"Look, I just don't want to talk about it, alright?" he ground out before turning back to the eggs.

His mutterings about how he was going to change his clothes anyway after combat class did little to calm the pool of rage now rising in Weiss's stomach.

She began to headbut him with her horn again. Jaune tanked the first few hits, trying to ignore her, but she just pushed harder.

With each thrust, the feeling that was emanating from the boy only increased.

She paused for him to acknowledge, but he steadfastly focused on the food.

She scowled.

He was so focused, he didn't even notice the horn coming towards him at a rapid speed.

His deliberate ignorance of Weiss's movement meant that his aura wasn't ready, and before he knew it, Jaune felt a certain point piercing his arm, and blood stained his battered hoodie.

"Weiss, what the _fuck_?" he said as he clutched his arm.

Weiss had frozen at the sight of his blood and backed up slightly. Her confusion at how easily her horn hurt him wasn't helped by a now almost overwhelming feeling emanating from Jaune's heaving form.

"You weren't listening to me." she said haughtily, to hide the mixed emotions flooding her mind.

Jaune just groaned and ground out a response. "Weiss." he said slowly. "One way or another, you're _not _poking me again."

He gripped his hurt arm and went back to making food, wincing.

As she worked through the haze permeating her senses, her mind finally settled on a feeling to have.

Unfortunately, that feeling was a flavor of rage and annoyance.

She stared at the man in front of her, at how he ignored her. Was he such a powerful hybrid that he could just _shrug off_ her shedding his blood?

Her fingers clenched as Jaune's expression turned into a blank slate.

She was angry at him for being late, she was angry at him for ignoring her, and she was angry that he just seemed to _not care_ about her. And that feeling around her was just building more and more, prickling her deathly white skin with anticipation.

Finally, her anger and resentment grew, and she lunged forward, hoping to knock that blank look off his face…

Her horn wasn't moving as fast as before, as some corner of her brain registered that she didn't _actually _want to hurt him, but she was moving fast enough she couldn't reasonably stop.

Which became relevant when Jaune _whipped _around, his formerly bleeding arm forcefully seizing the knob of keratin on top of her head in a powerful grip. He dragged Weiss around by her horn and slammed her into a nearby wall, causing the drywall to shudder from the impact.

Weiss's head was ringing slightly from being slammed into the wall and the smell of jaune's blood still dripping from her horn was confusing her senses with a copper smell. But the thing that was causing her the most her the most delirium was the heady feeling coming off of Jaune in waves.

But she barely had time to process the feeling when Jaune's arms took hers and squeezed them with a brutal force. He pulled them up, dragging them up the wall until she was almost hanging by her arms in his grip.

His face soon became centimeters from hers, and his heady breath breezed over her face.

"_Enough_." He growled. "No more of that."

She struggled in his grip. "Unhand me you, vile cur. I did not say you could touch me." She said calmly.

Jaune held her in place, arms stretched above her head. "Will you stop attacking me with that horn?"

Her head turned to the side slightly in a haughty expression, and she refused to meet his eyes.

"Then my answer is simple." he whispered.

He leaned forward even more, and his breath tickled her ear. His throaty growl sent a shiver down her spine.

"_No_."

A tense stare down ensued. Black sclera vs blue irises.

Finally, Weiss's pale cheeks colored slightly with dark grey. She turned away slightly and her eyes refused to meet his.

Jaune smirked.

"Just agree not to poke me, and I'll let you go."

She chewed her lip slightly, and he eyes narrowed.

"And if I don't?"

"Else…" he trailed off, and his hands constricted her wrists even further.

Her lip, already white, somehow turned paler than before as her teeth bit into it with even more force.

Jaune stared at her suspiciously.

"Weiss?" He said cautiously, when she _lunged _forward.

Her mouth jumped to his, and her tongue dove between his tonsils.

His own tongue, caught off guard, was briefly overcome, but then quickly recovered and began to entangle it wit her own.

For hot, ragged, seconds, they writhed in bliss. But eventually, both had to pull back for air.

"W-What was that?" Jaune stuttered. "And since when did you learn how to do that properly?"

Weiss smirked. "I have studied the art of kissing since my first failure. I will ensure that I never make that mistake again."

The boy chuckled, and his grip lessened slightly. The instant that occured, Weiss lunged forward again. Instead of kissing him, though, she snagged his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged on it. At the unexpected pain, Jaune's grip tightened again, threatening to crush her wrists between his fingers.

She let go quickly, but Jaune still pulled his head back the second she let go. His expression was dark.

"So much for not making that mistake again." he muttered angrily.

She smirked. "Who said it was a mistake?"

His eyes narrowed.

"Come on…" Weiss said sinisterly. "Keep going."

His breath became ragged.

"You want it rough…" he said in realization.

Weiss smiled, then pulled both of her legs up and wrapped them around Jaune's waist, dragging him towards her, pressing their bodies against each other.

They buried their faces in each other again, they tongues once again wrestling for dominance.

Her back was pressed back against the drywall, and her crotch rubbed against Jaune's with only some thin fabric separating their sexes.

Jaune shifted his hands so that only one of his hands was needed to pin Weiss's to the walls, and his second fell to their waists.

His first order of business was hiking up her skirt, his fingers delving down the pale skin of her thighs until it came across the silk fabric of Weiss's panties.

Calloused digits pushed the underwear out of the way, and forced their way into a well lubricated passage.

The fingers curled within her, and Jaune could feel her keening moan around his tongue. His fingers delved deeper, and _deeper_, exploring every inch of her insides when they suddenly froze inside of her.

Weiss's drawn out sigh and whimper as they were pulled out were stifled by Jaune's lips wrapped around her own.

She was about to protest the sudden pause, when she faintly heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down, and the light thunk of jeans hitting the kitchen floor.

Her eyes widened slightly at the feeling of a large rod pressing at her entrance, the bulbous head barely teasing the edge of her folds.

Jaune pulled his lips from their embrace, and moved his mouth to whisper in Weiss's ear.

"You know, this isn't going to be like those movies you've watched."

Weiss growled into his ear.

"Damn _right _it's not." She angled her horn to give a light scrape over Jaune's head. "You're gonna pound me harder than any human _ever _could, or I'll stab you with my _own _horn."

He rolled his eyes.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Weiss."

And with that, Jaune's dick _slammed _into Weiss's waiting slit.

She keened slightly at the sudden movement, but had barely stopped when Jaune had rammed into her again, driving her into the wall with a brutal force that sent jolts of pleasure and pain through her entire body.

Jaune's thrusts continued, slamming her into the wall over and over, his slick rod racing in and out of her mewling quim.

He'd stopped trying to make out with her during these thrusts, and Weiss's mouth was left with nothing to do but moan.

Soon, Jaune's other hand came down to her crotch, sliding back and forth over her nub, sending more sensations into Weiss's overloaded brain.

After what seemed like hours, but was more likely minutes, her passion began to reach a crescendo, and Jaune noticed how her breaths were coming faster and faster.

He increased the speed of his thrusts to a furious pace, almost causing an indent in the drywall with the speed and force Weiss's ass collided with the masonry.

Weiss tightened her leg lock, but as her pleasure approached, she could barely maintain the strength to keep herself upright, despite Jaune repeatedly pressing her into the wall.

Her hands were involuntarily crushed from Jaune's brutal grip to keep her from dropping, and his other hand scraped over her clitoris like rolling sandpaper.

Finally as her moans increased to a fevered pitch, her mind was overcome by a shuddering orgasm.

She sprayed Jaune's brutal cock with her juices, soaking her skirt and dripping down to coat Jaune's jeans and legs as well.

Jaune pulled her off him with a moist sound of suction. Almost like the pussy itself didn't want his aching rod to leave.

And if the noises Weiss was making were any indication, it didn't.

She was panting heavily on shaky knees. With Jaune's hands no longer holding her up, and Weiss's legs standing instead of wrapping around his waist, she was on her own two feet, if only barely.

"That...all...you...have...Arc?" she said between ragged breaths as she wobbled slightly. "Give...me..._more_."

Jaune looked conflicted, but responded anyway.

"Are you sure, Weiss?"

Her response was to sway forward, and bury her tongue in his mouth once more.

When she pulled back, she grabbed his face, looked him dead in the eyes, and said one thing.

"_Harder_."

Jaune's hand came up to her face, gently stroking her cheek with a slight smile to it.

Then that hand dashed to her horn, and grabbed it with the force of a vice.

His expression darkened, and Weiss felt the barest hints of fear, which were quickly overcome by excitement.

Jaune whipped around and pulled Weiss's head to one of the kitchen tables. He dragged her across it, using her body to push away the remnants of a breakfast they once might have considered eating.

He pulled up her skirt, and kicked what was left of his jeans and underwear that was around his ankles away.

He spread his stance slightly, and took a second to admire Weiss's pale ass before him. The Grimm white of her skin exposed as he pulled her panties down was intoxicating. He experimentally slapped the orbs, and watched as the shockwave moved through the flesh.

The grip on her horn tightened, and his other hand moved his rock hard and well lubricated member to her folds.

The head went in slowly, pushing open the delicate folds with nary a sound, except for the quick intake of breath coming from the woman under him.

The rest of his cock followed, blue veins and human skin being swallowed by the grimmflesh he worked himself into.

Weiss was groaning through the whole procedure, until he finally reached the base of his dick, and his crotch pressed against her ass.

She made more of a noise when he ripped his rod back out.

All but the head returned from the cavern, but it's vacation was short as Jaune plunged it in once more though this time, with more speed and ferocity than before.

Weiss's moans were more exquisite than before, but she barely had time to let out more noises when Jaune pulled out again.

In, and out, in and out, Jaune increased his pace.

The thrusts became harder, more feral, and the table he was fucking Weiss on slammed into her legs with each thrust, shaking it.

Jaune eventually reached the peak level of force he could achieve with just his legs, so his hand wrapped around Weiss's horn went to work, dragging her head, and the rest of her body against his vicious thrusts, scraping her whole body against the kitchen table as she slid back and forth against Jaune's brutal pounding.

The moans of pleasure had long ago turned to screams of passion, crying out in equal measures of pleasure and pain, and for perhaps one of the first times in Weiss's life she knew what it was like to feel small and helpless.

And she _loved _it.

Her body burned with pleasure, each thrust's aching pain and burning passion molding into a storm of ecstasy she had never even dreamed of before.

Weiss's quivering snatch was sent into paroxysms of sensations as she was violated in ways she'd only seen in movies.

The girl's pleasure finally began to reach a peak, with her shuddering body a testament to the sensations.

She came around his dick violently, her whole body shaking in pleasure. What juices that hadn't been released before now soaked Jaune's legs and dribbled down her toned thighs.

But Jaune didn't stop, he kept pounding her through her entire orgasm, and even thrusted harder, to the point where Weiss thought the table might bruise her legs from how hard she was being fucked into it.

The resulting pleasures she experienced were enough to get her over another peak, and soon she found herself coming again around Jaune's cock, and she let out another scream as Jaune jerked her head around by her horn.

Finally, Jaune pulled out, and dragged Weiss back by her horn off the table, letting her fall to the ground.

This time, Weiss's legs didn't even pretend that she had a chance of standing, and she splayed on the ground slightly for balance, her breath still coming in heaving gulps.

"Wow…" Jaune said, impressed, as he regained his breath. "Wasn't I supposed be your 'servant'?"

"You...are…" She said between breaths, her face demonstrating some of her annoyance.

"But…" he started uncertainly. "You like being dominated?"

He could almost swear a blush colored her cheeks at that remark, but it was quickly overshadowed by her expression of annoyance.

"I can like...whatever I want!"

He rolled his eyes. "Noted, Weiss."

But as Weiss looked at him, she couldn't help but notice a large swaying appendage hanging between his legs.

"Aren't...you...supposed...to be soft by now?" She said in curiosity between breaths.

Jaune looked down and blushed slightly.

"Well, believe it or not, I haven't come yet."

Her eyebrow raised, but her eyes didn't leave his erect rod, coated in both of their juices, and dripping on the kitchen floor.

"Well...that won't do." she said quickly as her breath finally caught up to her. "Well, go on then."

"Uhhh…" Jaune said awkwardly.

"If my mate is not getting pleasure from this encounter, then what incentive do you have to continue." she stated with her usual logic. "I'll even be gracious enough to let you dominate me in any way that allows you to..._finish_."

Jaune raised an eyebrow in disbelief as he looked at the surfaces he'd just defiled her on. "_Let_ me?"

Weiss scowled and got to her knees, grabbing his erect cock, and squeezing slightly, causing Jaune to groan in pleasure.

"I said, _dominate _me, servant."

Jaune got his expression back under control and shrugged.

"You asked for it."

With that, he grabbed Weiss's horn again, and used it to drag Weiss's head to his crotch. Before she could respond, he plunged her mouth onto his cock, and began thrusting it onto his throbbing member.

Her mouth slid up and down his thick rod, giving it as slightly glistening sheen of saliva as she sucked in her juices that still coated his member.

Weiss, caught off guard slightly, quickly started rolling her tongue around, tasting every inch of his cock as she slid up and down it's length.

Eventually, the thrusts began to quicken, and Weiss found herself being fucked onto his dick at a faster and faster rate, with the head pushing all the way down her mouth till it tickled her uvula, almost causing her to gag. Her tongue couldn't keep up, so it settled for just freezing and letting the movement of her head do the work for her.

Weiss could feel Jaune's cock expanding in her mouth, and she could feel the pulse of his veins under her lips growing faster. But the force with which Jaune was dragging her head down onto him was still increasing, and soon, Weiss couldn't do anything but wait as her horn dragged her up and down to his own pleasure.

Jaune's expression tightened, and Weiss felt the tightening of his muscles under her, and her eyes began to roll back.

"Weiss, I'm..._coming!_" He shouted, giving her barely a second of warning before his release, and he coated the inside of her mouth with sperm.

The spunk sprayed her entire mouth, but with the length of him still inside her, most of it went directly down her throat.

But as Jaune kept ejaculating, he dragged her horn back, bringing the rest of her head off Jaune's cock as the spurts continued.

The second it cleared her mouth, the semen sprayed into her face, the white spunk getting everywhere, but particularly nailing her hair, eyebrows, and nose.

Finally, the deluge stopped, and Weiss's face was well and truly fucked. White gobs of semen dripped down her face, blending in with the inhuman paleness of her skin, and dripping into her dress.

Weiss gingerly began to lay back on the floor. Her expression was confused, but contented as she began to splay on the floor.

Jaune, overcome by a bout of exhaustion, fell back onto the table and and passed out, as Weiss napped peacefully on the floor.

* * *

A lone figure carrying a clipboard walked by the kitchen, quickly passing the open door before freezing, and turning to look back into the room.

The distinctly feminine figure looked at the incredible mess made, and took a step in.

Her eyes adjusted to the unusual lighting, and she finally realized that there were two freshly fucked forms lying in various stages of dishevelment on the floor and table respectively.

She smiled viciously.

She walked back out of the kitchen, and shut the doors completely, quickly scribbling a "Do Not Disturb" sign out of some paper on her clipboard which she taped the door.

Finally, she left, smirking slightly.

And like that, Ms Fall muttered to herself.

"About damn time. I was rooting for you two idiots…"


End file.
